The tide of destiny
by Jake456
Summary: Azura looking to bring balance to Tameriel brings three people from Sunnydale to help now Andrew Faith and Jonathon have to help themselves Warning Andrew/Jonathon Faith/?


Chapter 1

In Azura's shrine her worshippers had heard her words: the world was about to go through chaos the like the empire had never seen but it wasn't Mehrunes Dagon they were worried about it was something else.

Azura's words flowed like cool water over the minds and souls of her worshippers, _"My dear children we need to prepare, we need to marshal the ones I have chosen to defend both Oblivion and Tamriel, three who's paths are dark unless we call them now." _

The head priest looked at his fellows and said, "Prepare for the summoning ritual," as they stood in a circle and they began to chant the spell to summon their champions.

"_To you chosen by Azura to defend us, we call you to your new home; Dawn's Beauty. Let our voices call you from place of darkness to place of light. Answer us oh champions of our world, answer us for we, between the light and the darkness, call you to Dawn's Beauty." _

In Sunnydale Andrew was playing a game by himself when a blue portal opened up behind him, a hand grabbed him and pulled him in, causing him to barely get a scream of terror out.

Faith was babysitting Dawn for Buffy while she went out on patrol, they were watching some show on television when the hand of fate grabbed Faith, Dawn tried to pull her back when the hand pulled her in leaving Dawn terrified and alone.

And finally Jonathon was sitting down to a meal he made when the portal grabbed him and brought him in.

As the three fell into Oblivion Azura looked at the ones she chose, they would do as her agents whether or not they knew they were working for her.

Faith looked up at the face of the woman who brought them to this place.

"_I welcome you to Oblivion, I chose the three of you to be my champions in the coming battle and you shall face a choice at the end of your journey but fear not for I am watchful." _

Faith looked at the woman and growled, "Who are you?"

"_Azura: Queen of the dusk and dawn, the inbetween hours of twilight and you have been chosen by me for a greater purpose than what you would do on your own world." _

Before Azura could say anything else several portals opened up and several different beings showed up.

"Bloody hell Azura!" a loudly dressed being said, "You couldn't have summoned us to your little party?" he looked at them and grinned, "I'm so happy to meet you all, I could rip out your intestines and play skip rope with them. I'm Sheogorath: The Prince of Madness."

Andrew backed into Jonathon, looking a bit worried at what the man had said.

"_Enough," Azura said, "Sheogorath, why are you here?"_

"Because," he replied, "Namira and Nocturnal said they'd hit me constantly if I didn't see what you're up to and then they decided to come anyways," he looked at the three teenagers and said, "Would you like a cake I made? It's a lion shape cake, in fact _it is _a lion, made out of delicious chocolate fudge."

Andrew looked at the cake as it suddenly looked at him and roared, he yelped in surprise and Sheogorath muttered, "Don't be a chicken now lad I told you it was a lion made out of fudge but I suppose it _is_ a bit much, so no fudge for anyone."

Azura sighed, _"What do you all want? There is little time for me to discuss." _

"_But dear sister," _Namira said, _"This is why we came to aid you, our brother has been manipulated into this plan to destabilize the empire which threatens us all but Mehrunes doesn't know it yet."_

"_Very well, if they come to your shrines then aid them, please," _Azura said as the others disappeared.

Sheogorath waved to them and said, "It was so pleasant to meet you three, now keep on my good side or it's jump rope time."

"_Now you three must stand to defend the empire. There are three paths in front of you: steel, shadow and spirit, these paths will pick you not the other way around," _Azura said as she waved her hand and they were engulfed in blue fire, as they were sent away to Tamriel she knew their paths would cross again.

"_Fear not my champions for I am watchful," _Azura whispered to each of them.

In the deserts of Elsweyr, under the moons of Secunda and Masser that were full and bright in the sky; the silver light of Secunda and Masser's ruddy red light casting shadows. Two Khajiit were walking towards where the blue flame had come crashing down in order to see what crashed down.

One of them snuck in quietly over, her ears drawn back. She wasn't sure what had fallen from the skies only that it might be fun or dangerous, her brother moved behind her and growled, "Nisha, we don't know what fell down, be careful."

"Oh Qa-Dar," Nisha purred, "You're going to get your tail in a twist if you keep worrying about things."

Qa-Dar shook his head, his little sister acted like she was still a kitten and not an adult, always leaping into danger and such.

They saw in the crater a human girl, Nisha ran towards her and tapped her to see if she was still alive. Qa-Dar scratched his head and muttered, "How did she fall out of the sky? Are the Mage guild students practicing again?"

"Doesn't matter," Nisha said as she picked the unconcious girl up, "We aren't leaving her in the desert. We'll take her to mom, she'll know what to do, maybe we can send her off to Rimmen," and they carried her off to their tents.

In the Imperial city Armand Christophe had finished discussing things with the rest of the Thieves guild when a blue ball of fire came out of the sky and landed in the water, he rose a eyebrow and curiosity drove him to the water when he saw a short dark haired boy in the water, he reached over and touched his face causing the boy to groan. He shrugged and picked him up, he was a thief not a monster, he wouldn't leave anyone in the waterfront alone and unconscious, he'd be dead in minutes.

He carried the boy to his home and put him on his bed, 'The kid can't be more than sixteen, I will find a way to deal with the boy later, for now I will let the boy sleep.'

And finally in Leyawiin, Dagail had received a vision that something or someone that the world had been waiting for was coming, she walked outside Leyawiin's walls and prepared to meet their new guest.

As the thunderstorms that usually darkened the skies of southern Cyrodiil raged she walked out and prepared for the arrival, Dagail's visions didn't tell her much of what would happen but only that the one falling to the ground was guided by the hand of fate.

A bolt of blue fire crashed in front of her, she walked over and saw a young blonde boy lying unconscious on the ground. She picked him up gently and whispered, "Don't worry, you aren't alone," and took him back so they could find the path for him.

Azura nodded, she had her pieces on the table. She whispered, _"Never fear my children for I am watchful, you shall stay with the people who found you for a time and then to the Imperial city you will go and then our story shall begin."_

Meanwhile in Sunnydale the lion made out of fudge appeared, sniffed the air and ran out into the night, Sheogorath laughed and muttered, "That'll cause some excitement." He began to walk off, wondering if he should set the table for Azura's champions, after all they'll be in the Shivering isles soon.

TBC


End file.
